nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Whereabouts of Happiness
A story arc that involves the first Emperor of Cameo. Characters *Zhang - Future emperor of Cameo Zhang's Loves *Yuan Ditri - A maid servant in House Sophia, she is the first woman that Zhang falls in love with and the one whom he loved the most. *Mei Persono - the 3rd daughter of Baron Wulin Persono, she becomes Zhang's official wife and loves him very purely. *Lillin Undots - Feng Undots younger sister, she first thinks of Zhang as a brother, but slowly comes to love him *Mifi Orzil - the daughter of Zeygand Orzil, she promises to love only Zhang and no other man, after he kills Yata and frees her father. *Yin Sophia - Zhang's non-blood related sister, she plots Zhang's downfall because she felt he had stolen the future leadership of House Sophia from her, but after he is poisoned by an assassin in her stead, she comes to see the gentler side of him, eventually falling in love. *Yifei Lannah - she is the twin sister of Kieli Xui Lannah, she was an assassin sent to kill Zhang by the Serpent Clan, but after Zhang spares her life and unveils her mask, she falls for him and tries to force him to take her as a wife. (unmarried women in the Serpent Clan only show their face to the man they will marry.) *Kieli Xui Lannah - said to be one of the most beautiful women of the Serpent Clan, she is the twin sister of Yifei Lannah, she was sent to kill Zhang after her sister failed, but before she could the area they were fighting in collapsed and her leg became trapped, Zhang broke the floor around her and freed her,knocking her mask off, before he fell into the darkness. She searched for him and found that he had broken many ribs to save her, this slowly allowed her to fall in love with him. Zhang's Best Friends *Chen Bruzarr - a bookworm that Zhang meets early on, he later becomes Zhang's strategist. *Feng Undots - a talented martial artist, he meets Zhang during a confession to Yuan, after some misunderstandings he becomes one of Zhang's most trusted and a general in his army. *Tablo Ditri - the younger brother of Yuan Ditri, he is accidentally caught in a battle between Zhang and the Serpent Clan, and ends up running away with Zhang, whom he later befriends. Zhang's Mentors *Lui Sophia - A noble woman that takes Zhang as an adoptive son. He considers her a mother to him. *Zeygand Orzil - rightful ruler of House Orzil, he teaches Zhang an ancient martial art, and is the father of Mifi Orzil. *Elder Korgauth - an old wise man that lives on Dragon Mountain, he has no real name but took the name Korgauth from a dragon he had known. He imparts much of his knowledge and wisdom upon Zhang. *Phyllo the Monk - a legendary monk said to have been able to settle any dispute, he lives on Cloud Mountain, Zhang meets him when the Serpent Clan forces him into the Evening-tide Cave, at the base of the mountain. Other *Wulin Persono - A powerful and influential Baron, he marries his daughter to Zhang, in hopes of being able to control him later *Yata Orzil - he ousted his brother and became ruler of House Orzil. Main Story In the beginning It is the 29th year of the Moon, the country modernly known as Cameo is in it's budding stages of unification. A young boy named Zhang is in a slave caravan headed south, he is accompanied by many whom he considers "sisters", when they are attacked by bandits. During the attack, the sisters hide Zhang in a secret compartment, telling him that his life is still pure and untainted, while theirs have already been sullied, on the outside the men are being killed and the women raped,then killed. The sisters wish that he would make the best decisions and to live on for their sake, it is the last time he sees them alive. : In the aftermath Zhang exits his hiding place to find all he knew and loved to be taken away from him, it is at this moment that a fire is lit inside his soul, and a burning desire to create and unify a country begins. : Zhang spends his next 5 years picking off the streets and learning as much as he can about the world of nobles. His intelligence attracts the attention of Marquise Lui Sophia, she has been looking for someone she can mold to inherit her lineage, but she cannot bear a child of her own. Zhang is brought to her estate and slowly integrated into noble society. It is here he meets Yuan Ditri, a maid servant at the estate. He is quite taken by her and they quickly become friends after a few awkward meetings. : At the age of 23, Zhang is introduced into House Sophia as it's heir. Zhang, now a handsome, young adult, becomes a much talked of topic in the world of nobles. He is given many marriage proposals but refuses them all. He returns to his home and is greeted by his maid servant Yuan, she warms up a bath for him. : In a separate part of the estate the Marquise Lui Sophia is given word of something by a servant that surprises her. The line between a commoner and a noble In the morning after, Zhang is awoken by Yuan, she tells him that the Marquise is looking for him, it troubles her and she tells him that she has a strange feeling about it all. He tells her not to worry, proceeding to hold and kiss her before he leaves. : He arrives at the West Wing, where the Marquise lives, he enters while she and another man are having tea. The other man introduces himself as Baron Wulin Persono, a 2nd brother-in-law to the Marquise. Zhang sits himself beside the Marquise at her gesture. The Baron boldly gets straight to the point and asks Zhang about his relationship with the maid servant Yuan Ditri. : Zhang tells the Baron that their relationship is nothing more than master and servant. The Baron relaxes himself and picks up his cup of tea. The Marquise looks at Zhang , surprised with his words. Baron Persono invites him to attend the party that night. : It is night time, Zhang is getting dressed for the party, he notices that his maid servant is now a different girl. He doesn't put much thought into it, as he is already late for the party. At the party he is approached by Chen Bruzarr, a boy his age, they talk about literature. During the conversation Zhang relaxes until he is interrupted by Baron Persono, who introduces his daughter Mei Persono, Zhang's fiance. Lotus Garden Zhang enters the West Wing, the Marquise sits at her guest table, expecting him. He tells her that he didn't know that his marriage arrangements had already been decided. The Marquise tells him what else does he expect, as he is of marriageable age, and the Persono Family as allies would help expand his influence. And she remarks that since he has no one he likes and Eri is very beautiful, he shouldn't have any complaints. : Bitter and angry he leaves, on the way back he spots Yuan and calls out to her, she runs away, but trips on something. He approaches her, but she tells him to stop and gets up, though stuttering, she moves away. Zhang noticing her injuries picks her up, though she tells him not to. He brings her over to a garden bunch and tears a piece of his garments to tie her foot. : Embarrassed, she tells him that a maiden's foot should only be seen by her husband, he laughs, and tells her that's fine, because he'll be her husband. She blushes, but before she can respond, Zhang hears a sound in the nearby tree, he throws her shoe toward it, which knocks a person out of the tree. "Eavesdropping is a very rude hobby." Zhang remarks as he draws his sword. "Wait, wait!" the stranger pleads, before introducing himself, "I'm no eavesdropper, i was merely napping in the trees when you two came, my name is Feng Undots." : "Count Undots son!" Yuan remarks, before bowing her head, "I apologize for my disrespect." Notes Category:Story Arc Category:Cameo